Trick or Treat
by Heather Christi
Summary: {Halloween Special} Sora needs an idea for a costume and comes up with the perfect idea, dealing with a certain bishounen. SoraxRiku


**Trick or Treat**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I do proudly own the game._

_Warning: Hint of shounen ai (boyxboy love). If this isn't your cup of tea, turn back now._

The days were short. In Sora's opinion, they were way too short. He didn't even have much time to pick out the appropriate costume for the upcoming event. There were so many options. Ideas were flooding his head. He thought he felt a few of them ooze out of his ears. He couldn't decide. It was hopeless.

He wanted to be something scary, to surprise Riku. His best friend had even decided on the perfect disguise. He wouldn't let Sora into the loop, but he knew it was going to be difficult to top Riku's choice.

Sora wanted to go original. There were always the vampires and goblins that flocked the streets at night, but he wanted to stand out and make people gawk, stare, and scream. He needed the absolute and flawless mask. Or maybe instead of a mask, he could paint his face with black and dripping red designs. No, that wouldn't work. It was original alright, and stupid.

Sora sighed. He reclined on his back laying on top of his messy bed sheets, his arms folded beneath his head. There was a cool chill in the room. He was exhausted from his pickiness that he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Closing his blurry eyes, he saw images of random costumes and different alternatives. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of aquamarine eyes staring back.

Sora jumped with a shriek. His hands reaching up and smacked the foreign object, or rather person, evading his bedroom.

"Ouch!"

Riku leaped away with shock and rubbed his red cheek.

"Okay, I know it's Halloween soon, but that's no reason to get the frights this early," Riku mumbled loud enough for Sora to hear. He immediately felt guilty.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry Riku!" Sora quickly scurried off the bed and pushed Riku onto it in a sitting position. "Where does it hurt?"

Riku gave him an unbelieving look and pointed, with his other hand, to his cupped left cheek. Sora flushed in embarrassment.

"Right! Sorry about that," he said hastily with a sheepish grin. Sora flicked Riku's hand away from his injured skin and gently touched his fingers to the hit area. "It doesn't hurt that bad, does it?" Sora asked quietly. He moved his eyes from the abused section of skin and attached his eyes to Riku's. Riku stared back and the corners of his mouth flipped slightly upward in a light attempt to smile.

"Of course not. I'm fine. You just caught me off-guard, that's all." Then Riku lowered his voice in a playful threat. "Don't do that again. I thought you were supposed to save the tricks for later anyway. It's not Halloween yet. Besides--"

Riku grabbed hold of Sora's wrist and pulled him down onto the bed. He climbed on top of the cinnamon-haired boy and pulled his hands above his head. Smirking at the confused and bewildered Sora, Riku leaned down and whispered heavily into Sora's ear, raking pleasurable chills up and down his spine.

"I like treats better," he concluded with a small upward turn of his lips. He flicked his tongue out against the shell of Sora's ear. Sora squirmed beneath him and let out a tiny giggle. Riku gave one more little lick and Sora gave a squeal. Riku chuckled. "They're much sweeter."

Sora lifted his hips, trying to push Riku away. "Rikuuu!" He drew out his name in a childish manner, hoping maybe that would convince his best friend to remove his body from on top of him. And since that didn't work, he tried by verbal "persuasion".

"Come on Riku, get off of me!" His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was deeper. Riku just licked Sora's ear in reply. Sora squealed from the sudden action. He pouted. "Hey! Don't be such a tease."

Riku sat on Sora's stomach and stared down at Sora's blushing face and cerulean eyes, releasing Sora's hands in the process. Sora's lips stuck out in a pout and his eyebrows furrowed. He was the image of innocence. Riku couldn't help but pinch one of his cheeks. Sora slapped the hand away.

"Such a cutie," Riku said in a mocking tone.

Sora glared at Riku like he was a middle school bully. "I am not," he said in a defiant voice. His eyebrows went up, but his pout remained intact. He gave Riku a pleading gaze. "Please, get off Riku. I have to go somewhere. If I don't hurry up, I'm going to be late."

Riku fixed Sora with a doubtful and interested look. "So you'd rather go be somewhere else than with me?" He added a playful pout to accompany his sarcastic comment.

Sora quickly shook his head and denied Riku's statement. "No, no, no! I'd never do that. I swear to you. I like being with you. I like spending time with you. Why wouldn't I? After all, we're best friends. We do everything together. It's just that I have somewhere that I have to be. You know how that is. Don't take it personal. We're friends. Best friends forever, right? That's how we are. I just have to go and do something. It's very important. You know--"

"Sora! Stop. You're rambling," Riku said with a chuckle. Sora blushed in embarrassment. "So where are you going?"

Sora mumbled something underneath his breath. Riku couldn't make out the words.

"What was that?"

"I said it's nothing." Sora turned his face away, his bangs concealing his eyes from Riku's piercing gaze. The older boy gave Sora a suspicious and unbelieving look speaking volumes like who-do-you-thinking-you're-kidding and are-you-for-real.

Riku flashed a tiny smile for Sora and slowly made his way off of Sora's body. He held a hand out for Sora to take and noticing a blurring shape in his peripheral vision, Sora turned his head to the misshapen figure. He met Riku's eyes with his own and gave a sheepish smile, reaching out for Riku's hand.

"Err... thanks," Sora said uncertainly. Riku ignored Sora's nervousness and patted him on the head assuringly, feeling the light prickle of spikes through his black, leather gloves.

"Think nothing of it," Riku replied. He walked away from Sora and towards the bedroom door, stepping over loose toys and items spread chaotically around the room. Stopping at the door, Riku turned and faced the quiet Sora. He chuckled at Sora's shy expression, which didn't suit his character at all. "Oh, and you might want to think about picking out a costume if you want to go incognito with me tomorrow night," Riku said with a wink. He left the room.

Sora stood there for a moment and blinked at the closed door. With a stressed groan, he fell back onto his bed. This decision-making process took way too much work. That's what Sora thought. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts consume him.

_I like treats better. They're much sweeter._

Blinking open his eyes, Sora's lips slowly transformed into a happy grin. He had the perfect idea!

Springing off his bed, flinging open his bedroom door, running out into the world, Sora made his way to the local store. He had some materials to pick up, and with only a day away from Halloween, he felt the days were way too short.

All that night Sora worked on his costume. He got paint on his face, his shoes, and in his brown hair. Mountains of colorful fabrics streamed over the bed and fell into pools onto the carpet. Little pieces of thread wound up all over his clothes. Sora bit his lip while he worked cautiously and expertly at the sewing machine.

Yes, he could sew. He was forced to take Home Economics in school. He threatened to kill anyone who told about his unfortunate predicament. Not knowing Sora's gentle and determined personality, they took him seriously. And not that he would ever admit it aloud, but the class had its advantages.

Way into the early morning, Sora fell asleep at the machine, satisfied with the outcome of his work and tired with today's events. It wasn't a masterpiece, but it would have to do. Boy, Riku was sure into a surprise.

That Halloween day, Sora dodged all of Riku's advances. Every time he attempted to catch Sora's attention, the boy would run the other way. Riku felt a little put out and unwelcomed. He was unsure of Sora's actions, but he didn't doubt their friendship. Maybe Sora was just busy. At least, Riku hoped that was all. He just wondered if Sora was still going to go trick-or-treating with him. They had planned to fill up their pillow cases way up to the top. They would have to pass their candy record, of 1,456 pieces each, from last year. He hoped he wouldn't be alone this year with a stomach ache.

It was later that night and the sun had recently gone down that Riku heard an anxious knock at his door.

Riku was decked in his usual apparel with the yellow tank and the purple pants. He hadn't bothered to change. He was still uncertain that Sora was going to show up tonight. Riku became positive the moment he opened his door and saw Sora dressed in the costume of his choice. Riku had no idea how to react. He just stood there staring openmouthed at Sora's appearance.

"Hi there Riku," Sora said brightly with a super fast speed wave and a smile lighting his features.

"What are you--? What is--?" He was cut off by the disappointed voice of his friend.

"You... you... don't like it?" Sora asked with a pout. His eyes grew dimmer and lost its previous sparkle.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Riku answered hastily. "I was just--"

"Oh, good!" Sora said, a grin replacing his frown. He started to jump up and down eagerly. "I worked on it all night!"

There was our hero, wearing a candy bar costume. It went from the top of his head down to his knees. His oversized yellow shoes were still adorning his feet along with his usual white gloves casing his hands. The costume itself was a shade of blue matching his eyes. There was a gray background underneath. Riku supposed it was meant to be the candy bar's foil. On the outsides of his disguise was the word "Oishii" meaning "Tasty" or "Delicious."

"So I take it you're going trick-or-treating with me?" Riku took a step back as if heading for another room. He ready to change into his costume and join Sora into the world of scary monsters on Hollow's Eve, but Sora had other plans. He reached out and poked Riku on the nose.

"Silly Riku. I am your treat," Sora said proudly.

Riku blushed and he tried to speak, stuttering and trying to form syllables. Cutting off Riku's unformed sentences, Sora leaned in and kissed Riku on the cheek. He laid another kiss on Riku's lips. Then another one and another one. Each one longer than the earlier kiss.

Closing the door to have some privacy, Sora still thought the days were short, but he just hoped the nights were longer.

---Owari----

Here's a Halloween special!! I hoped you enjoyed it. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
